Deskwork
by watery.tears
Summary: MatureContent: Have you ever had sex on an office desk? 'The vibration from their sexual intercourse was too powerful to handle, the objects and possessions on his desk began to shake and give way.'


Author: watery.tears

Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto.

Deskwork

His onyx eyes lingered on her as soon as she had walked into the room.

But than again, who **wasn't **staring? Many couldn't help but gawk while others found it hard not to go to 'Fantasy-mode'. She was wearing an extremely tight white blouse, where the first 3 buttons were left undone. Her well-sculpted chest teased at whoever dared to look, for it only made one hard and desperate for the woman to reveal more of herself. Over top, she had on a black blazer which hugged her curvaceous body perfectly. To finish off the look, she had on a black miniskirt, though not short enough for her to be deemed immodest.

It really was a wonder for even with the whole outfit, she still looked every piece the professional that she was. Not to mention, she was extraordinary beyond beautiful.

She briskly bowed a greeting and hurriedly walked across the room to sit down in the empty seat beside a man with long, straight, rich-brown hair. Although he couldn't make out what she was saying to the man beside her, Uchiha Sasuke could see that she was speaking in a very apologetic manner.

His concentrated attention on the female was diminished as the man beside her stood up and began to speak. "Uchiha-san, I beg your pardon on the tardiness of my secretary. Allow me to properly introduce her—

"It is quite alright Hyuga-san. We already are … or should I say, _were_ previously acquainted."

Without even a look of surprise, the man named Hyuga Neji curtly nodded his head and retook his seat.

Uchiha Sasuke gave a small carefree smile and straightened the documents in front of him. "Then, shall we get started?"

As executive members from both parties began to partake in the serious discussions, nobody noticed the Hyuga president speaking with his secretary; —except the prying eyes of a certain Uchiha.

Neji leaned in toward the woman beside him and huskily whispered. "We _shall_ have a talk after this; don't you think … Haruno-san?"

She abruptly nodded her head and stared at the notes written on the clipboard in front of her.

o

Sasuke watched with _very_ interested eyes as his mind reenacted the scene that he had just witnessed. He gently prodded the man sitting beside him, who at the moment, was arguing with a member of the Hyuga party.

"Naruto."

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of ramen! After a quick meal of—

"Naruto."

"–freshly hand-made noodles, slices of pork, not to mention that heavenly meat-based broth, as well there are—

"Naruto!"

Sasuke grew tired of the annoying blabber and decided to end it. He pursed his black leathered shoe at the back of Naruto's chair and gave it a push.

"—other obvious ingredients and ARGhh—

"What the hell was that for you teme?!" Naruto painfully rubbed his sore bump with the silk tie that he had on.

"Never mind that you dobe, just remind Haruno-san over there," Sasuke jerked his head over at the woman sitting next to Neji, "to come by my office after this meeting."

o

Sakura could feel a pair of well focused onyx eyes staring at her, and she knew exactly whom they belonged to. Even though she did not want to confront this person, she couldn't help but secretly steal a glance at him.

When their eyes met, she blushed and quickly turned away as if her action was a crime, while he in return continued to watch her and gave his traditional smirk.

'_Nice going Sakura! You stupid idiot, now he thinks you're interested or something … I better get out of here while I can …_' She knew the situation would probably turn for the worse, so she briskly excused herself from the conference.

"Hyuga-san? I believe you'll be hungry soon, considering it's almost lunch time. What shall I bring back?"

Without glancing at her, Neji replied in his typical emotion-free tone. "The usual." Sakura nodded her head and packed up her few belongings. Before she could leave his side and head for the door, Neji quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Don't take too long." Sakura's cheeks turned a light pink and she gently nodded. "I won't."

This scene was once again witnessed by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, though this time, he had an envious death glare darting at the Hyuga president.

o

As she stepped into the long corridor, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. '_I can't wait until this day is over … I certainly didn't expect to run into him __**here **__… than again, he is the C.E.O. of that major Uchiha company, so what did I expect? He was bound to meet Neji-kun sooner or later … Urgh … _'

Before she could press the button for the elevator to come, her name was called out from behind her.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She turned around not knowing she was about to face the man that she dreaded and _wanted_ desperately to stay clear of.

Sakura stifled a gasp and gave him a bow out of reflex. "Uchiha-san."

He answered her smugly. "What's with all this courtesy? Surely you don't need 'san' to address a _close_ friend. What happened to Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Uchiha-san we're not friends, much less _close_ friends."

"Ouch."

"As for your other wonder, I don't answer questions that deem inappropriate to the situation at hand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to buy lunch for Neji-kun— I mean Hyuga-_san_."

"Neji-_kun_ huh? So he **is** the new man in your life. You guys must be banging each other shameless."

Sakura's face blazed with a crimson red. "That's none of your business!" She angrily raised her hand at him.

He caught it before her hand could make contact with his face. "Whatever, I just came out to tell you that I want lunch as well. Get me something good." He released her wrist but in a split second decided against it. He re-caught her slim arm and pulled her close to him.

Beside her ear, he began to speak in a tone barely above a whisper. "Remember Sakura-_chan_, no matter who you're with _now_, you as well as _I_ know that you'll **always** come back to _me_."

Sakura swung her arm away. "Cocky as ever, aren't you?"

"Hn."

o

"Sakura, gather the transaction files and meet me on the third floor. We'll be in room 308." Neji hastily fastened his tie and walked toward his destination.

"I'll be right there." Sakura headed towards the document cabinet and searched out the needed folders. '_Oh geez, as if meeting with the Uchiha company wasn't already enough … now we have to deal with the Inuzuka corp., they are so stubborn … especially that chairman, what's his name again? Inuzuka Hana? No wait, that's his sister. Ah! Inuzuka Kiba!_'

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as a blond male with whiskers entered the spacious office.

"Uh … hello … um, are you looking for Hyuga-san? He already went upstairs."

"Oh no, I was looking for you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me asking … but do I know you?"

"Ehehe I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke's right hand man. Anyway, he said that he forgot to discuss some important issues with Hyuga-san, so he expects you to come by his office sometime today."

Before she could refuse or protest, the blond man named Naruto had turned around and left.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Jerk."

She quickly dashed outside the office with the files on hand and grabbed the first person she saw. "Tenten-chan! I need a favor!"

o

Sakura arrived at the main Uchiha institute and entered the building. '_Whew … Lucky I got Tenten to fill in as my substitute. This better not take long, I have to get back as soon as possible._'

As she walked up to the front desk, the lady behind the counter looked up. "Ah, Haruno-san?" Sakura mildly nodded. '_Great, did he mention me to everybody in his stupid company? _'

The lady gave her a small smile. "You may go on up, Uchiha-san is expecting you." Sakura returned the gesture and headed for the top floor.

o

_Knock, knock_.

"It's open."

Sakura turned the knob and entered his grand office. "Uchiha-san, you wanted a word?"

As she gently closed the door behind her, Sasuke slowly got up from his chair and stepped toward her.

"Again with the formalities, didn't I give you permission earlier to call me 'Sasuke-_kun_'?"

Sakura ignored the comment and got straight to the point. "What's so important that you '_forgot'_ to tell Hyuga-san?"

He looked at her … and smirked. "Nothing."

Sakura slightly gaped at him at first but slowly her eyes began to furrow into a deep glare.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?! I can't believe …" Sakura trailed off and shook her head. She inhaled slowly and turned back to scowl at him. "You're still impossible as always, and this is definitely not worth my time. I'm leaving, good day Uchiha."

As she was opening the door to leave, Sasuke suddenly appeared from behind her and reached out to shut the door. "We're not finished."

Sakura turned around to face him. "What is the meaning of—

Her outburst was silenced as Sasuke pushed her against his office door and roughly began kissing her.

"Mphf!" Sakura eyes widened in shock and tried hard to push him off of her. As she broke the fierce kiss, Sasuke only pushed himself harder against her. "What's the matter Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura heard a small click and realized that he had locked the door. "Get off me, you ass! I'll scream—

"My name? I was hoping you would say that … but it doesn't matter, no one would hear you … we _are_ on the top floor, or have you forgotten?" He once again began to kiss her deeply and she helplessly gave out a small whimper. "P-Please stop Uchiha …" Sasuke brushed off her begging and resumed exploring her wondrous mouth.

Sakura soon forgot her own plead as tempting sensations began to envelope her body. Her mind was refusing the action forced on her but at the same time, secretly wished for more of Sasuke's alluring touch. Her body of course, was already out of her control.

When Sasuke realized that Sakura wasn't objecting anymore, he broke the kiss and roughly wrapped her legs around him. While doing so, he pushed her harder against the door. Sakura closed her eyes and let out a small groan, in which did not go unnoticed by the ears of the Uchiha. He smirked in his mind and preceded kissing her. Using his left hand to keep Sakura's head in place, his right hand began to undo the buttons on her blazer and further reached in to undo the buttons on her white cotton blouse.

When he finished unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the part that he wanted to see, he stopped kissing her to admire his work. Sakura panted for air and her face was flushed as she leaned her head against the door, she took no notice to the pair of lust filled eyes that were intensely examining her.

Sasuke had opened her blouse to expose everything up to the few spaces below Sakura's luscious cleavage. He smirked.

Without warning, he suddenly picked Sakura from her fazed position and carried her to his desk, all the while using his right hand to squeeze her firm buttocks. Sakura gave out a small gasp, as the rest of her cry was forced back down.

Sasuke gently placed Sakura on his desk in a sitting position where her legs hung out at the edge of his desk.

"Well, don't _you_ look ravishing today?" Sakura gave a small blush and Sasuke smirked once more.

He walked up to her and removed her blazer. He than reached inside her blouse …

Her breathe was hitched in her throat as she wasn't prepared for what he was doing. She closed her eyes and deeply blushed as she felt him undoing her bra. "White huh? Still playing that innocent virgin Sakura-_chan_? _I _definitely know for a fact that you're not, so why hide it?"

Sasuke lifted up her chin so that her peridot green eyes were met with his dark onyx ones. "Or, are you so ashamed to admit that you've slept … with _me_?"

He released her chin and let out a small chuckle. "I'm just kidding." He casually threw the bra over his shoulder and returned to gazing at Sakura's magnificent peaks. He decided that they were too enclosed within her blouse, so he re-buttoned her shirt until everything was covered except for Sakura's two bobbing breasts. They were now bursting out from her constricted garment.

Sasuke than gently flipped up her skirt to reveal white lacy lingerie that matched the bra that he had earlier disposed of. He gradually tugged at them, but when they wouldn't slip off as he had intended, he roughly ripped them off of her. Sakura let out a gasp.

"My, my, now who would have guessed a secretary would wear a g-string? I was certain you were wearing panties. I guess I did leave an impression on you … Hmm … is that wetness I feel? You're wet already Sakura-_chan_?"

She avoided looking at him for she knew that he would be smirking at her. When she heard a clinking of metal, curiosity evoked her eyes to look at him. What met her eyes made her womanhood ache.

Sasuke had just unbuckled his pants and was about to step out of them when he changed his mind. He noticed Sakura staring at his lower torso and he couldn't help but comment. "It's bigger than last time."

He approached her and began kissing her neck intensely. "Oh!" Sakura was so distracted by their activity that she didn't notice Sasuke pulling down his boxers.

In an instant, he had entered into Sakura's damp hole.

"AH! …" Sakura cried out at the unexpected thrust. With each push, her body started to develop feelings of desire and passion. Consequences were rapidly tossed aside as Sakura's lust empowered her mind and body. With Sasuke sliding in and out of her, she continued kissing him and senselessly mustered her strength to get rid of the clothes on the skin that she so desperately wanted to touch.

When she finally accomplished her task, her hands began to roam his muscular figure. She blissfully cried out into his chest for she couldn't express the sensations she was feeling other wise. The vibration from their sexual intercourse was too powerful to handle, the objects and possessions on his desk began to shake and give way. Not minding their settings, Sasuke continued pounding into Sakura as if there was no tomorrow. With each thrust, Sakura made little pleasurable moans and noises.

"Ah! .. mm …" She clutched onto his neck and held on as he secured his hands to both of her hips and continued slamming into her.

Around them, papers began to slide off the desk while pens and other utensils were either rolling around or shook off.

"Uhn! Ahh …!"

With a final impact, the walls of Sakura's core collapsed and she screamed in ecstasy as she came. Sasuke gave a loud grunt as he came as well. Cum leaked and squirted out of their bodies, covering their torsos in a sticky substance.

At the same time they stopped their pleasurable activity, Sasuke's monitor screen crashed to the floor. Neither paid any attention to it as they both huffed and panted as exhaust quickly rushed to their bodies.

Before she could fully collect herself, Sakura felt herself being pushed down onto the desk. Her legs remained dangling over the edge while Sasuke towered over her.

Sakura didn't know how she'd missed it, but Sasuke had not pulled out of her. He backed up a smidge and Sakura could see his bulging member still cozily snuggled up at her entrance. It wiggled a bit and Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Sasuke smirked when he heard it. "Ready for the next round?"

Her foggy mind was brought back to the present when she felt him squeezing her left breast. At the same time, he began to push into her again. "Ahh …"

Sakura scrambled desperately to find something to hold onto, for she was sliding in various positions as Sasuke rammed into her while still holding on and squeezing her left mound. As she got accustomed to the tempo, Sakura began to hump back into Sasuke. She watched with glinted eyes and smiled faintly as he slipped out a groan. '_You're not going to command this time._'

After he recovered from the tease, he looked down upon the playful face staring back at him. "Finally playing naughty Sakura? I've always liked this side of you." Her breasts were soon left to be forgotten as Sasuke once again held onto her hips and fiercely pummeled her.

Due to the tremors from their _very_ steamy copulation, Sasuke noticed that Sakura's two round orbs jiggled and bobbed to the rhythm of their sex. This new discovery only incited him more as he pumped harder into the woman that was lying on the desk before him. "Oh ..! Ah!" Sakura arched her back to allow him to take more of her. Moments later, both their breathing began to grow heavy and cum once again started to gush out of their designated members.

Before they could both completely reach their satisfaction of the lovemaking, Sasuke quickly pulled out of the rosette-haired woman and she cried out in protest.

In a blink, Sasuke had aggressively flipped her.

"Uhn!" Sakura was now on her stomach and facing the desk's wooden characteristics. She tried supporting her stance as her legs touched the ground again. They were rather wobbly and thus heaved her bottom up and down in the air as it was now at the edge of the table. Before she could even think or speak of their sudden change of situation, Sasuke grabbed a hold of each of her tight ass cheeks and entered her from behind.

"AHHHHHhhh ..!" Sakura's eyes shut tight and she screamed with pain and pleasure. "S-Sasuke! UHnn …" Because of their previous sexual interactions, Sakura knew she wouldn't last much longer, though Sasuke had other plans. He broke her thoughts as he kept on driving into the hole between her buttocks. In return, he gave out a loud grunt as a sign of over-whelming pleasure.

Sakura cried out in delight as Sasuke went deeper into her anus. She reached out to grab onto the edge of the desk as an attempt to fasten herself for the impact to come. "Ah .. ahhh ..!"

Sasuke continuously kept thrusting into her and Sakura's screams kept getting louder and louder, until finally …

"SASUKEE!"

And all went white.

o

o

o

Sakura woke up to the bright rays of light that lit up the massive room. She gently rubbed her eyes and looked down at herself. She was underwear-less and her skirt was covered with occasional spots of pearly looking textures. As her eyes leveled with her bosoms, they were still bursting out of her bounded shirt. A hand suddenly came up and flicked one of her hardened nipple. Sakura's attention was turned toward the man who was silently looking up at her. "Morning Beautiful."

She smiled and snuggled into his warm bare chest. "Sasuke-kun … that was the best night by far …" Her own statement reminded herself of the events that had happened and she blushed. Her eyes darted around the room and she gasped.

It was in a total mess: crumpled papers, different writing utensils tossed aside, containers that held paper clips and tacks were lying ajar on the ground, the so organized office desk was now completely bare … and of course, the monitor screen that had dived headfirst onto the floor from the night before was now, how we say, non-repairable.

Sakura glanced at the man under her. "Sasuke, what are you going to tell your staff about this?" At the word 'this', she waved her hand at the site surrounding them to emphasize her point.

"A tornado hit."

It seemed like Sakura was trying to comprehend his answer for a second, but instead she burst out in a fit of giggles. Her contagious laughter caused Sasuke to chuckle as well, and thus … was how they spent their peaceful morning together.

o

It's too bad all good things come to an end.


End file.
